1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nozzles; and, more particularly, to a nozzle for a motor, such as a rocket motor, which can be folded, then extended to provide additional nozzle length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain circumstances, fully extended nozzles raise problems due to their overall length. For example, in certain types of rocket-powered missile or vehicle systems, the length of such nozzles is limited due to the clearances available. This raises problems in attempting to provide additional nozzle length so as to increase the expansion ratio of the nozzle and overall nozzle performance. It is thus sometimes desirable to have a nozzle which can fully utilize the existing diametrical clearances in such systems to both provide for storage and subsequent expansion thereof while requiring only minimal axial distances or envelopes to accomplish such expansion. There are other prior-art extended exit cone systems; however, such systems, as a general rule, require more axial length for storage (i.e., in the stowed position).